Please Come Home For Christmas
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Christmas is not a time to be alone, but for one Ranger it falls to his children to makes sure it’s not another lonely one. slash, Family, dedicated to Thunderincrimson & Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
1. A Plot Is Hatched

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **Please Come Home For Christmas

**Pairings:** Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Charlie & Ivan

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/3

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Christmas is not a time to be alone, but for one Ranger it falls to his children to makes sure it's not another lonely one.

**Chapter Summery: **A plot is hatched

**Authors Notes: **

This is dedicated to _**Thunderincrimson**_ & _**Kyoshiro-Crimson-King **_two of my favourite writes and good friends. So to them and you all I wish you a Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Yuletide greetings and a peaceful New Year.

This is set before SPD

Thanks Guys I owe you everything

Sparta 

**Please Come Home For Christmas**

A Plot Is Hatched

SPD was alive with Festive cheer, it was December 21st and SPD was getting ready to close its doors while the Cadets went home to celebrate. For two in particular this year was very important, B-Squad Cadet Schuyler Tate Collins-Myers and A-Squad's Red Ranger Charlotte 'Charlie' Collins-Myers.

"Hey little brother wait up" yelled Charlie as she left the gym and caught up with her brother in the corridor.

"What's up Char?" asked Sky as Charlie growled at him making Sky chuckle, no matter how much she begged Sky refused to call her anything but his childhood name.

When Sky had been younger, he'd had great difficulty pronouncing Charlie's full name or the shortened version, so he called her Char instead and it stuck. It still made Sky laugh at how easy him and his sister got on despite the age difference and their ranks, but they did despite her reputation for being a bitch Sky found he got on better with his sister then any one else except Cadet Bridge Carson.

He remember the first time he'd realised he'd fallen in love with Bridge and how he'd raced to his sister, he'd been relived that instead of her being disappointed in him she'd just hugged him and reminded him that both their parents legendary Red Rangers Wesley Collins and Eric Myers where very much male last time she checked.

Sky had blushed at that fact and thanked his sister for coping with his panic attack; she'd laughed and said he was cute before leaving Sky to talk to Bridge. Yeah Sky was thankful he and his sister where so close but he also knew when she had something on her mind and that was defiantly true today.

"I'd kill anyone else who called me that little bro," said Charlie as she gave Sky a playful dig on the arm making laugh.

"So what's on your mind sis?" asked Sky as they walked down the corridor toward A-Squads quarters, Charlie dried the sweat from her face with the towel round her neck before smiling at Sky.

"Mom" said Charlie as Sky just nodded.

Red Commander Eric Myers was known far and wide for his stubbornness and pride, but he was also known for his bravery, kindness and loyalty especially to his family. It was no secret that the loss of his husband Wesley Collins has hit him hard; it was also no secret that he'd thrown himself into his work and away from others until Commander Baliton had shown up at SPD.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sky as he gave his sister an evil look of pleasure as they entered A-Squads quarters, Sky greeted A-squad Pink Ranger Rachel Corbett daughter of Lost Galaxy Rangers Leo Corbett and Kai Chen.

"Hey kid," laughed A-Squad Green Ranger Cliff Taylor, son of two of Zordon's Legendary 5 Zack Taylor and William Cranston.

"Hey Cliff going home for Christmas?" asked Sky as Cliff smiled.

"Yeah I'm heading home well Reefside, my parents are throwing a party, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kim and Uncle David are descending us for the holidays" laughed Cliff as Rachel smiled at her.

"Right I've got a Shuttle to catch, Terra Venture here I come see you in the New Year Cliff" said Rachel as she kissed Cliff on the cheek

"Later Ivan, later Beevor" said Rachel and the Blue and Yellow A-Squad Rangers smiled and waved as Rachel left.

"How about you two?" asked Sky as Ivan and Beevor smiled.

"I was torn until the 'rents told me they'd be on earth to bug your mother, I've suddenly found myself free again" laughed Ivan the yellow A-Squad Ranger.

"Beevor on the other hand is heading home," said Ivan as the Blue A-Squad Ranger nodded.

"Cool then I'll see you later," said Sky with a wave as he followed Charlie into her quarters.

"You and Ivan are getting on well," said Sky with a look on his face making Charlie growl.

"Not what I'm talking about, so mom? How are we going to get him and Merrick together?" asked Charlie as Sky laughed.

"How about we as Satan since hell will freeze over the day Mom admits he likes Merrick, trust me sis moms stubborn like that," laughed Sky as he sat down on her bed while Charlie showered.

"So" Sky yelled though the door.

"Plan is that we get them to realise how they feel, for that I will need Ivan and Bridge's help," said Charlie as she came out the shower and smiled.

Sky laughed as he saw his sister change of clothing, gone was the SPD issue uniform in its place was typical Biker Leathers.

"I always wondered who got Dad's bike when he passed," said Sky as Charlie flicked her long brown hair out of her leathers.

"Well someone had to look after her after he died, he'd have killed anyone who'd damaged her" said Charlie as she put her bag on the bed.

"That's true he loved that bike as much as he did Mom," said Sky with a laugh as Bridge and Ivan joined them.

"So where ready to go how about you?" asked Ivan as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Charlie before kissing her neck.

"Molesting my sister in front of me is a bad idea 'Van" laughed Sky as he walked over to Bridge and kissed him.

"I could say the same about my brother Tate," laughed Ivan as he picked up Charlie's bag.

"We'll meet you down in the garage Sky," said Charlie with a smile as her and Ivan watched Sky and Bridge leave.

Sky carried Bridge bag down towards the garage, his arm was protectively wrapped round Bridge's waist. Bridge smiled as he rested his head on Sky shoulder.

"Bridge is Toasty packed in here?" asked Sky as his lover blushed and nodded.

"Good I'm happy he's coming too" said Sky as they arrived at Sky's Bike.

They packed their stuff into the saddlebag when Charlie and Ivan arrived, Bridge smiled as Charlie hugged him. Bridge practically bounced as they saddled up the bikes and roared off down the streets of New Tec City towards Sliver Hills.


	2. Welcome Home

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **Please Come Home For Christmas

**Pairings:** Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Charlie & Ivan

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: ** N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 2/3

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Christmas is not a time to be alone, but for one Ranger it falls to his children to makes sure it's not another lonely one.

**Chapter Summery: **A homecoming

**Authors Notes: **

Welcome Home

Eric sat on the window seat of his home as he watched the snow outside fall, it wasn't like Eric to sit waiting but every year since Wes's death he'd found himself surrounded by people whether it be family or his fellow Red Rangers. Not that Eric would ever complain about it, since he's become involved with Wes again he'd began remembering what it was like to have people around you.

Often Eric wondered why he'd let Wes talk him into celebrating a holiday he hated celebrating, but it wasn't until years later he realised that the holiday for Wes was more about spending time with his family whether it be his dad, Eric, the kids or the other Rangers then about the religious or commercial reasoning for it.

So began the Ranger's tradition of celebrating Christmas together, but the first Christmas after Wes's death Eric saw no reason to keep up the tradition. Wishing to be alone Eric had sent his children to Wes's father seeing no reason why they shouldn't have a Christmas, but the longer Eric was alone the more he found he needed to be around people. Therefore, when he'd turned up at the Colin's family home later Christmas Eve Alan Collins had just smiled, asking no questions he welcomed Eric into his home, put a beer in his hand and let him settle himself down with his children and enjoy just being together.

Therefore, after that Eric had continued the family tradition of hosting the Ranger Christmas party, this year the party was at the Collins family Mansion after many years of warring with Eric over Wes Alan Collins had started to realise that maybe Wes had a point about Eric.

So as he got older he found himself in the same situation as Eric, he craved human contact and now his son was gone and his Grandchildren getting older he realise Eric was all he had left of Wes. So truces where called and hatchets buried as Alan did all he could to help Eric out, helping out with the Christmas party each year he'd soon found out what it meant to both Eric and Wes to be a Ranger after spending time round the other Red Rangers.

So that was why Eric found himself sat waiting for his two children and their partners to arrive, getting up from his seat Eric suddenly remember why humans where not supposed to sit crossed legged from hours at a time. Rubbing the cramp out of his legs he hopped over to the coffee pot before washing out his mug, placing it and two others down he quickly retrieved two bottles of water from the fridge as he muttered something about _'dam Vulcan like metabolisms' _with a laugh.

It wasn't common knowledge but Karoven's couldn't drink coffee or consume chocolate of any sort, caffeine tended to make a Karoven paranoid and chocolate made them drunk and horney. Something Eric wasn't sure he regretted after he and Wes spend a rather interesting weekend with Andros and Zhane after Tommy's 40th, because they'd failed to tell anyone those facts.

Eric was laughing to himself about that particular memory when he heard a familiar sound that always warmed his heart, clicking on the coffee pot Eric walked over to the door and opened it. He watched his daughter pull into the driveway on his lovers once prized bike, looking as new as the day Wes had first arrived on it.

Eric smiled to himself he knew Charlie would love that old bike as much as Wes once had, even in a world of cheaper more eco friendly fuels and transportation it made him feel good to see that old monster pull up. Eric didn't have chance to react as he was hit in the chest full force by a young green blur, smiling a slightly winded Eric hugged the young man in his arms.

"Hello to you too Bridge," laughed Eric as the green ball in his arms moved to look up at him with those puppy dog eyes that made his heart melt.

"Love you too Eric" said Bridge as he kissed Eric on the cheek making Eric blush, suddenly the flash of a camera made Eric growl.

"Season's greetings to you too Mom, such good blackmail" laughed Charlie as Eric grumbled about his annoying children, making Charlie and Sky laugh.

"Season greetings and May happiness always lighten your way Commander Myers," said Ivan as he shook Eric's hand making Eric pull him into a hug.

"we're not at SPD now Ivan drop the Commander it's just Eric, come on get inside before you freeze and before you say anything you two you might survive the cold but they wont" said Eric as he pointed to Bridge and Ivan.

"KO-35 is hotter then Earth and even their winters are as warm as our hottest summers," said Eric as he closed the door behind his family.

As they took off their snow-covered clothing, Eric watched from the kitchen and suddenly felt very blessed to have the family he was blessed with. Pouring out the coffees, he handed them to Charlie and Sky before handing the water to Bridge and Ivan, sitting down they caught up on the going on of SPD he'd missed over the last few months.

"…….so the Commander comes in and slip on it right in front of everyone and poor Boom is stood there trying to convince Commander Cruger it wasn't him, while the whole time I'm convinced that malfunctioning metal menace is hidden in the corner laughing" said Charlie as they all burst out laughing.

"Speaking of RIC did you bring him this year Bridge?" asked Eric as Bridge nodded.

"Yeah he's in the transport box on the back of Sky's bike, he's in sleep mode I need to overhaul him before we go back but it's getting harder and harder to find parts for him these days" said Bridge sadly as Eric sighed, he knew how much RIC meant to Bridge and how much it would kill Bridge when the day finally came that he'd have to be deactivated.

"I'll talk to some of the Red Ranger's when they arrive see if any of their Geek Squads can salvage part for him from the older Zords when they overhaul them. I'm sure Cranston, Park or Miss Fairweather might have some stuff if not I'm sure Andrew Hartford will know how to get parts for him or Hailey. After all she did save Trip's ass that year he came back with Alex and Lucas, remember the year Circuit got damaged and we all thought he was done for," said Eric as they nodded.

"Thank you Eric" said Bridge as he hugged Eric before disappearing to retrieve RIC.

"I swear that boy will be the death of me," said Eric as Ivan laugh.

"Admit it Eric Bridge has a way of getting to people like no one else; you'd die for him as much as I would. that's why you will do all in your power to find parts for that malfunctioning menace even though he should have been deactivated 10 years ago, just so you don't have to see his face when his heart break because Cruger's going to be forced to switch him off permanently in a few years time" said Ivan as Eric nodded.

"I really don't wanna be there when that happens," said Eric

"When what happens?" said Bridge as he and a mooing RIC entered the room.

"Oh Eric was just saying he really doesn't want to be around when Oliver spikes our parents drinks with chocolate at the party" said Ivan making Bridge shudder.

"That was really embarrassing last time, sorry Eric but you know our parents…," said Bridge with an embarrassed smile.

"Better then anyone Bridge and don't worry I can handle Blondie and Stripes hitting on me all night" laughed Eric with a slight blush all but Ivan missed.

"Yeah bet you can," laughed Ivan knowing to well what had happened last time, making Eric growl and leaving Bridge, Charlie and Sky confused.

"Right bed you three it's going to be a long few day and I need you all up bright and early since we're host the party at Collins Manor this year" said Eric as Charlie and Sky cheered.

"So we all need our sleep," said Eric as he kissed both his kids and wished Ivan and Bridge a good night.

Eric walked round the house locking up and making sure everything was in place, leaving RIC to sleep down stairs, as it was safer for all Eric found himself thinking how much difference having his family home made to the emptiness he lived. Sighing to himself as he found himself once again wishing Wes was still with him to celebrate and watch them grow up, he shedding a silent tear for his lost love he wished for the emptiness in his heart to leave him if only for one day before heading to bed.

Little did he know that his own children and a little Christmas magic in the form of two very Red and Green Mystic Rangers, had plans already to see Eric loneliness and longing chased away before Christmas was out.


	3. All I Want For Christmas Is…You

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **Please Come Home For Christmas

**Pairings:** Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Merrick & Eric Nick & Xander Charlie & Ivan

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: ** N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 3/3

**Completed:** Yes

**Summery: **Christmas is not a time to be alone, but for one Ranger it falls to his children to makes sure it's not another lonely one.

**Chapter Summery: **Party time and a plan is put into action.

**Authors Notes: **

All I Want For Christmas Is…You

Xander sighed to himself, since the death of the Master Briarwood had been a perfect place to live. People and creature of myth and legends lived side by side in relative harmony; this was especially true round this time of year. However, technically Christmas was not a holiday celebrated by his partner Ex-Red Ranger Nick Russell and his family they in turn humoured the holiday for Xander and their children.

Yule on the other hand was fun; it was the only time all the Rangers returned to enjoy spending time together. Daggeron and Chip where the only two other then Nick and Xander that had stayed in Briarwood, Daggeron had wanted to stay close to his people and Chip wanted their children to grow up knowing about their father's people.

V and Madison had headed to New York, V to start her DJ career and Madison to go to collage. Leelee, Nikki and Toby had moved to New York to start a new life leaving the Rock Porum in Xander's care. Xander sighed to himself as the memories came rushing back, picking up his morning paper Xander headed into to what had once been the hub of Rootcore and sat down to read.

Xander was enjoying his coffee when Daggeron joined him smiling as he too went for the coffee pot, in all his years Daggeron had wondered about human's and their obsession with coffee. It wasn't until the Ranger's came into his life that he discovered why for himself and ever since his coffee addiction as well as Nick's had been the running joke of all the Rangers.

"THAT'S IT MY FAMILY IS OFFICIALLY THE STRANGEST EVER," yelled Nick as he broke the silence as he stormed into the main room of Rootcore, Daggeron and Xander sighed as they both put down their papers and watched him.

"What's wrong Nick?" asked Xander as he sighed.

"Merrick is what's wrong, please tell me Charlie and Sky have things sorted before I strangle my so called older brother" growled Nick making Daggeron laugh.

"Patients is a virtue Bowen," said Daggeron as Nick growled

"My name is…"

"your name is Bowen Nickolas Baliton like it or not young master, now with that said I have a young red head to make happy good day to you both" laughed Daggeron as he got up to leave.

"So tell me what did Merrick do this time?" asked Xander as Nick sat down next to his lover.

"Just the usually it's been over 10 years since Cole died and he's still morning his loss, I asked him if he was coming to the party tonight and he growled at me, when I mentioned Eric he dam near bit my head off. I really hope we're not getting into the wrong thing trying to fix them both up?" said Nick with a sigh.

"Nick you know Shayla's visions have never been wrong, Eric and Merick just need a little push in the right direction from the right people" said Xander with a smile as Nick kissed him.

"When did you get so wise?" laughed Nick as Xander pushed him off his seat.

"I've always been wise it's just now your beginning to see it, so great and holy light if you every want to get laid again I suggest you get you ass up to our room before the kids wake up" said Xander as Nick nodded and took off upstairs unaware Udonna and Leanbow watched on with Daggeron and Chip, they laughed as they hoped whatever had been planed worked out for the best.

_

* * *

_

The party was in full swing, Red Ranger's of every generation (well the ones left) and their partners where gathered in the Colin's Mansion. Eric was stood against a far wall as he tried to disappear from sight, but at the same time, he watched the room like a hawk with a smile on his face and a glass in his hand.

Jason Scott and his lover Dr Tommy Oliver were stood talking to Carter Grayson and his lover Ryan Mitchell; it still to this day surprised everyone when anyone called Tommy Doctor other then Connor McKnight and his lover Trent Fernandez whom still after all these years called him Dr O.

Andros and Zhane were in the hallway babying their youngest son Bridge Carson or so it would seem to anyone watching, to those who knew Bridge was letting his parents in on the last stage of Charlie's master plan. Andros and Zhane had known Eric and Wes for a long time, they'd seen a lot together and fought by each other's sides.

At Wes's funeral they'd stood by Eric and helped keep him together, not to mention stood proudly at his side when Sky had finally gotten up the courage to as Bridge to marry him.

At Wes's funeral they'd stood by Eric and helped keep him together, not to mention stood proudly at his side when Sky had finally gotten up the courage to as Bridge to marry him.

It saddened Eric not to see TJ or Cole Evens among the older Rangers, but the battle many years ago with Venjix had taken it's tole on them and the death tole among the Rangers had been high. There wasn't a team that hadn't lost someone they cared for, though Cole and TJ had been the only Red Rangers to be taken from them the other loses weighed just as heavy on their team mates.

He watched as the younger Red Rangers (well he can't call them Rookies all the time) huddled up with each other as they remised. Scott Truman and his lover Flynn McAlister stood side by sided, the evidence of the battle with Venjix still fresh as that day. Thanks to Ziggy Grover and his lover Dillon Corbett not to mention Dillon's sister Tenaya, many of the surviving Rangers like Scott had upgrades created from salvaged Venjix Tec.

Eric watched with a smile on his face as Bridge rejoined Sky, Sister Charlie and Ivan, he also watched in amusement as Andros and Zhane moved over to Tommy, Jason and many others of the older Rangers. He got a strange feeling but before he could wonder on it the door went, being stubborn he'd give the Collins butler the night off so he headed to answer it.

_

* * *

_

Bridge Carson wasn't as sweet and innocent as many believed, only his lover Sky Tate, his sister Charlie Tate and Bridge's older Brother's Ziggy and Ivan knew truth infract he was a deviant little bugger. With an innocent smile on his face and his stuffed Dinosaur Toasty under his arm for affect he headed over to his parents, smiling at Eric as he passed he watched as Eric laughed at his interaction with them.

"So Bridgey what's this evil plan you've been cooking up?" asked Zhane as he pulled his baby into a hug.

"Not my plan, Charlie and Sky have been plotting I'm just helping" said Bridge proudly as Zhane guided his son to the hall followed by his husband.

"Basically all we need you both to do is get Tommy and Jason to keep the Ranger's out of the hallway when Nick and his family arrive," said Bridge as Zhane and Andros nodded, Bridge smiled as he headed back to the others.

"So?" asked Charlie

"Mom and Dad are in, they are heading over to Jase and Tommy now," said Bridge as they watched and nodded.

The group changed the conversation to life and love until the door went, watching with smiles on their faces they headed over to the hallway keeping out of sight as Eric answered the door.

_

* * *

_

Eric smiled as he opened the door and saw the half-frozen Nick and family stood there, Eric had to admit out of the rookie Reds he'd gotten on better with Nick and Scott Truman more than he had the others. Knowing this wasn't exactly a holiday they celebrated made them turning up mean more. He greeted them graciously as they all headed inside; it wasn't until Eric looked up at the last member to enter he suddenly stopped.

Eric's heart pounded as he watched Merrick take off his coat, his hair was covered in a light powdering of snow, his eyes sparkled with a sadness that Eric knew well, suddenly Eric found his loneliness melting away as he just wanted to touch him.

"It's good to see you again Eric it's been a while," said Merrick sadly as he offered Eric his hand, memories of the last time he seen Eric filled his memory.

"Yeah at least now it's a happier time I hope," said Eric as he took Merrick's hand feeling the connection between them as they greeted each other.

Suddenly they heard someone clearing their throat as they turned to see Jason stood before them.

"I don't care what you're beliefs are some traditions are sacred" said Jason as they looked confused until Eric looked up and sighed shaking his head.

Merick followed suite and laughed as above them suddenly seemed to be a wreath of freshly grown Mistletoe, looking at Eric in they eyes he saw something he'd been missing. Leaning in he closed his eyes and captured Eric's lips, the kiss was warm and welcoming. A hail of wolf-whistles filled the room as a small group in the corner where missed as they hi-fived each other in celebration.

_

* * *

_

Charlie, Sky, Bridge, Ivan, Nick and Xander hid just out of sight as Eric and Merrick spoke, seeing that their mother was not about to make a move but make an idiot of himself instead Charlie needed to do something. Kicking Xander in the leg making him yelp and Nick growl.

"What was that for?" hissed Xander quietly as he rubbed his leg

"You're supposed to be the spirt of earth so do something before mom makes a prat of himself," said Charlie as Xander rummaged thought his pockets until he found his wand.

Pointing it at the doorframe above them, Xander used his powers to make mistletoe grown, once he was finished he looked at Charlie who was smiling until a larger hand landed on his shoulder.

"Nice work kid now let me do the rest" said Jason with a wink as he walked over to the unsuspecting couple.

The little group silently celebrated as they watched the couple shared their first kiss, as wells as blush embarrassedly but unnoticed by all but the group was Eric and Merrick holding hands.

As the night drifted into the dawn hours all the Rangers where enjoying the party, suddenly a slower song started to play as the couples took to the floor and slow dance. Charlie, Bridge, Sky, Ivan, Nick and Xander join the couple smiling as they watched Merick and Eric dance alongside them.

"Finally Christmas magic has brought this tale to a very happy ending," said Charlie as Sky groaned.

"You did not just quote a Christmas song," said Sky as Charlie growled

"Shut up squirt" said Charlie with a smile as she rested her head on Ivan's shoulder.

In the far corner, Leanbow and Udonna watched on with a smile, taking a sip of her hot chocolate Udonna looked out the window and raising her hand watched as the snow began to fall.

"May peace rain over the world at least for tonight" said Udonna

"And may Merrick and Eric finally find the pease they've been searching for" said Shayla as she joined her family and watched on happily.

_**THE END **_


End file.
